This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Backlit displays such as backlit liquid crystal displays include backlight units. A backlight unit produces light that travels outwardly through an array of pixels in a display. The pixels modulate the intensity of the light from the backlight unit to create images on the display.
Backlight units help ensure that displays can display images in a wide variety of ambient lighting conditions. If care is not taken, however, backlight units may produce light that does not efficiently illuminate display pixels or that does not allow the display pixels to exhibit desired levels of color performance.